


Lady Lannister

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Tywin doesn't "forget" about Elia. She is spared and rewarded to House Lannister as a bride and hostage
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41
Collections: Elia Martell Creative Festivals





	Lady Lannister

Her children’s dead bodies are presented to Lord Baratheon in the throne room and Elia wants to scream at her misfortune. If only Lord Tywin had forgotten about her, she would have joined them in the afterlife. Alas, her life is sparred and the new king has a valuable hostage to keep the Dornish spears from seeking vengeance for the little prince and princess.

Doran and Oberyn arrive a fortnight later to swear fealty to Robert Baratheon and join talks about her fate. She wishes she’ll be allowed to go back home to Sunspear where her children are to be lain to rest but wishes rarely come true in this world. Lord Lannister fears that if they let her be, the Dornish will not stay in line. Robert Baratheon craves to insult Rhaegar even now that he’s dead. They decide that Jaime Lannister is to be relieved of his Kingsguard duties and be reinstated as heir of the Rock. For a moment she believes they mean for her to be his lady wife but the satisfied smirk on Cersei’s lips tells a different story. She is to wed the little lord Tyrion. _Of course. Tywin’s final vengeance_. She dared take the place he thought belonged to his daughter and now she is to wed the son the entire realm knows he hates while his golden Cersei will be queen.

She is to leave the capital after Robert’s coronation and his wedding to Cersei. They probably think they are twisting the knife in her wounded heart but the truth is she hasn’t felt anything since her children’s murder. A maid is sent to help her pack her belongings and she comes with clear instructions to leave all the royal jewels behind for the new queen. She doesn’t care. Targaryens brought only fire and blood in her life.

The journey to the Rock is long and uneventful. She is kept hidden at all times for fear of Targaryen loyalists will see her and rally behind her. As soon as she sees the castle she marvels at how easy it will be to jump off its walls on the seashore rocks below. A fever dream for she is never alone. Tywin Lannister would never let her escape that easily.

She weds her ten year old lording with only Jaime and the household in attendance. She’s certain that if Lord Tywin didn’t want to hide his son from the world then her second wedding would have been a grand affair so all of Westeros can see her punishment. Tyrion is nervous and steals constant glances at his brother. Elia keeps her cool even when they have to consummate the wedding. She is a Princess of Dorne. She will never let the lions see how broken she feels. 

She should find it funny that her new wardrobe is what breaks her free of her despair but she hasn’t laughed in months and she’s not about to start now. Maybe not ever again. They present her with gowns of gold and red for the new _Lady Lannister_ and all she can see is the bodies of her children in crimson cloaks. It is like a thousand suns explode inside her and she vows that she will avenge her dead babes even if it costs her everything. She will wait and be patient.

She starts slowly but steadily. It is common knowledge that Tywin wishes Tyrion had died instead of his beloved wife. The boy craves acceptance and love and Elia appears to give him both. She reads with him and helps him sharpen his clever mind and in return he starts loving her. Jaime, ever the champion of his little brother, starts to lower his guard around her. When the court visits Casterly Rock it is Cersei that provides her with her strongest weapon. The queen thinks herself safe in her childhood home and fails to notice Elia watching her every move. She should be shocked to learn of the twins’ true relationship but all she feels is elation. It doesn’t take much for her to know just whose children Cersei has given birth to. She has half a mind to inform Lord Arryn or even Robert Baratheon himself of the queen’s deception but she has to be smarter than this. 

Tywin thought he had neutralized the threat but all he did was give them an opening to destroy his House from within. He broke her heart and she will destroy his House and legacy.


End file.
